


Hunting Mickey

by flutterby_cupcake_26



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Angry Mickey Mouse, Beating up childhood characters, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Fandom mash up, God knows what's in this, Is Mickey Mouse cursed?, Posting as I'm writing, Road Trip, Sam and Dean at DisneyWorld, Sam gets to go to Disney, Saving People Hunting Things, Supernatural - Freeform, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterby_cupcake_26/pseuds/flutterby_cupcake_26
Summary: A case comes up in Lake Buena Vista, Orlando, Florida. A case that gives Sam a chance to live out a dream and go to Disney World. Except ... could they be about to kill Mickey Mouse? Would murdering the most prolific mascot in the world help solve the case?





	Hunting Mickey

**Author's Note:**

> Things you don't know about me: I go to Disney World a lot for a British person.
> 
> We have a timeshare out there.
> 
> I am planning on going to the con there next year with two amazing ladies.
> 
> It's like all my unhealthy obsessions are coming together.
> 
> I'm posting this as I write, meaning that I am writing it straight into the text box and posting and therefore the typos and inconsistencies will be rife. I don't know what's going to happen. I don't know how long it's going to be. I don't know when I'll update or when I'll commit to continuing writing my DCBB (which for some reason I'm struggling with?!) but I hope you'll join me on this crazy adventure through theme parks, Turkey legs and beating up men in 7 foot mouse costumes.

It was all of Sam Winchester's dreams come true. A case he could really sink his teeth into. A case that came with more perks than he could remember having in a long time.

Sam and Dean had a case in Orlando, Florida. The tourist section towards the South of the city, the Lake Buena Vista area.

If he so happened to get the chance to check out the theme parks too than so be it.

Dean was his usual self as they checked into a seedy, run down motel. Surly, grumpy, and slightly drunk.

"You know, there's a few themed hotels nearby," Sam commented innocently. "Like the Wilderness lodges, or," he caught the filthy look his brother shot him. "This is fine. So did you call Cas? Find out anything else about this case?"

Dean toed his boots off and kicked them under his bed as he sat down and opened up his laptop.

"Nope. He's going to call soon."

There was an awkward pause, as Sam tried to digest what had happened now between Dean and his angelic best friend. Sometimes, it was hard to tell if they were having a lovers tiff or if Dean was being his usual terse self. Sam had learned long ago not to bring attention to his brother's strongest friendship, that it only soured his mood and that was something that, quite frankly, Sam could do without when they were mere miles from Disney.

"You want me to go?"

Dean eyed him with a straight face, and Sam tried to look back innocently. His offer came with several undertones. Dean would have a private conversation with Castiel where they could indulge in their possible unresolved sexual tension, Sam could make some headway with the locals and possibly get into the Harry Potter section of Universal Studios. He'd always wanted to get sorted into a Hogwarts house ...

"You mean, do I want to do all the hard work for this case while you queue up to go on the Matterhorn?" Dean quirked his eyebrows. "Nice try, Sammy."

"Well, I mean, while we're here," Sam began innocently. Dean groaned, shutting off the rest of the argument.  
  
*

Dean was extra grumpy as he steered the Impala across the wide freeways that crossed the open grassland, only broken by palm trees, a monorail track raised on pillars, the occasional 3D billboard exclaiming over rides and the brightly coloured signs that directed them to Hollywood Studios.

"Did you know that this is the theme park that used to do the studio tours? They have a massive Star Wars section, and the tower of terror. They have all the information on Walt Disney, an Indiana Jones display and a ride through the history of cinema with interactive elements." Sam tried to lighten the mood. After all, Dean was a closet geek, he had to be excited by the prospect of getting a light sabre at the very least.

"Yeah, I know. Focus on the case, Sam."

"I am, but, you know ... light sabres?"

"Uh-huh."

"You fighting with Cas or something?"

"Nope."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Florida's a butthole. It's too hot, sticky hot. Baby doesn't like it either. I feel like a I need a shower just stepping out the door."

"We could find a water ride?" Sam suggested. Dean said nothing, but drew up to the booths where he had to pay for parking. As they drove on, Sam tried to regroup. "So, what did Cas say?"

"The witness works across the parks, due in this park today. Working at Pizza Planet. Whatever that is."

"Pizza Planet? We can eat in Pizza Planet?" Sam perked up, ignoring Dean's sour expression.

"No one said anything about eating."

Sam sighed as Dean parked up, and they climbed out of the car together.

"Damn," Dean murmured. "Disney's got more security than an airport. We can't go in naked."

Sam looked in the direction Dean was glaring at, and saw what was making his brother complain. Bag checks and body scanners. And they had a car crammed with weapons.

"I mean ... we could take the salt, maybe a hex bag or two? Then go at it the old fashioned way with latin?"

Dean sulked.

*

They had a couple of hours to kill until the employee was ready for them, and Sam had managed to convince Dean to go on a couple of rides. They headed to the right of the main section, past the stores and over to the Rock'n'Rollercoaster, standing in line and listening to the music blaring, embracing the fans that blew a fine cool spray over them, taking the edge off the burning Floridian sun. They grabbed the front seats of the ride, and were launched along the tracks. Sam forgot about Dean's bad mood and the case as Aerosmith blared in his ears, his hair blew back in a rush of air and they flew past neon painted signs and planets at a speed even the Impala couldn't reach.

All too soon the ride ended and they climbed out, Dean now walking with a bounce in his step. He was humming along to the song that had been playing in their headsets as they wound through the gift shop, and didn't get mad when Sam eyed a couple of the tacky gifts that he knew they secretly both loved. He ended up buying Dean a couple of gifts for when this case was over and he could admit to loving at least that ride. They queued up for the Tower of Terror, and both scoffed at the faux horror it tried to imbue as around them tourists paled and squealed in nervous anticipation. But Sam liked the swooping sensation in his stomach and the view of the park and surrounding land as they flew up and down the unit. Dean came off the ride a little worse for wear and they paused before making their way back into the main section of the park, and over to Pizza Planet, tucked away near the Muppets 4D show. They ordered food and sat down to eat and wait for the witness to their case, and Dean filled Sam in as the kids in the restaurant headed over to the arcade machines.

"So, kids keep going missing in the parks. Not just any kids, kids who are eleven, twelve, thirteen years old. The ones who think they're too old for Disney and aren't living through that second childhood crap. Which doesn't sound like our kind of case except that where they were all last seen, the same thing gets left behind."

"What thing?"

"That's what we need the witness for. They have it." Dean muttered, just as someone approached their table. Sam looked up, and tried not to react.

Their witness was not one of the Pizza Planet employees.

It was a man dressed entirely in green, like an army man, complete with green plastic connecting his feet.

He dropped a napkin on the table, saluted, and turned without a word. Dean snatched up the napkin, glanced inside it and sighed.

"Dammit it."

"What?"

"We're going to have to go to EPCOT."


End file.
